The Bubblegum Incident
by ChibiKagura
Summary: An amusing whatif about Jackal's reasons for shaving his head. It's pure Rikkai crack with a touch of JackalxMarui and Platinum Pair. Yay!


**Disclaimer:** The pretty tennis boys are property of Konomi-sensei. I just like to poke them and make them squee.

Title:

**Warnings:** Language, semi-A.U. crack, and possible OOC-ness. I'm predominantly a Hyotei writer, so Rikkai is totally new for me.

**Pairings:** Implied Platinum Pair, perhaps JackalxMarui if you squint.

**A/N:** Yes, Jackal shaved his head as a tribute to an old friend, but my muse has a strange sense of humor.

Please read and review! 3

The Bubblegum Incident (Or Why Jackal Shaved His Head)

"OH SHIT!!"

The Rikkai regulars could do nothing but stare as a hysterical Marui Bunta burst into the locker room, his distress cry echoing off the concrete walls.

"How was you and Jackal's first practice together?" Yagyuu asked.

"Scissors! I need scissors!" the redhead demanded, blatantly ignoring the Gentleman's question. He began to paw frantically through his tennis bag, slinging towels and packs of bubblegum in every direction.

"Nya, if you tell us what's going on, I might let you borrow my mine," Niou said smugly, pulling a pair from the pocket in his regulars jacket.

"Yeah, what's got your panties in a bunch, sempai?" Kirahara probed. He was sprawled unceremoniously across the bench and already had an impish grin spread across his face at the unfolding chaos.

"None of your business!" Marui snapped, "Give me those, Niou!"

"Tell us first," the Trickster said, elegantly tossing the scissors over the shorter boy's head to his doubles partner in the corner. Yagyuu caught them easily and placed them on top of the row of lockers well out of the redhead's reach.

"You guys suck," Marui huffed. With an exasperated grunt, he stuffed his belongings back into his bag and made his way to the locker room door. "Jackal, you're gonna get teased no matter what, so you'd better get your ass in here so I can do something about it!" he called. The rest of the regulars watched curiously as the redhead dragged a very embarrassed Jackal into the room. It took about five seconds for the team to notice the enormous green glob stuck in the Brazilian's gorgeous dark hair.

Kirihara fell off the bench and began to roll around on the floor laughing like a rabid hyena. Niou had to brace himself against a locker to keep himself from joining Kirihara on the floor. Even Yagyuu had to struggle to maintain his composure. Yanagi, who had been quietly observing the scene over the top of his laptop, said, "I've told you many times, Marui, that chewing gum while playing is not a good idea, especially now that you're playing doubles. There was a 79 chance that something of this nature would happen."

"Shut up, Data-boy!" Marui snapped, "Just give me the damn scissors."

"I think you're going to need more than scissors," Yanagi replied, with a smirk. He closed his laptop and exited without another word. Jackal's tanned face blanched considerably.

"It doesn't look that bad, you know. You look like a monk," Yagyuu said, eying the grimace on the Brazilian boy's face as he examined his haircut in the mirror.

"If your head gets cold, I could always steal fukubuchou's cap for you," Niou added, popping up suddenly from behind Yagyuu's back.

"Hmph. If Marui had let me use the razor, you wouldn't look like this," Kirihara whined, pouting like a toddler.

"Kirihara, if we gave you the razor, the guy wouldn't have a head!" Marui snorted. He popped his gum loudly. "At least this way, you'll never get gum stuck in your hair again, right, Jackal?"

Running a hand over his naked scalp, he had to admit the redhead had a point. Perhaps this new style would be better if they were going to be paired together. Still, there was no way Marui was going to escape unpunished.

"Marui…"

"What, I did a good job! There's no reason to be upset!"

"Since you did such a good job, it's only right that I return the favor," Jackal said, grabbing the unused pair of scissors from their high perch atop the lockers.

"Ack! No fair! You're too tall!"

Once again, the other regulars found themselves speechless as they watched Jackal chase his gum-chewing doubles partner out the door.

As Marui's squeals grew more and more distant, Yagyuu turned to his partner and said with a smirk, "So they're our new doubles 2 pairing. Interesting."

Niou chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms slyly around Yagyuu's neck. "Aren't they? They fit together almost too perfectly."

"You doubles people are just messed up," Kirihara said, shaking his head in disgust.

Chibi-Kagura


End file.
